Mise à l'épreuve
est le troisième épisode de Prison Break, c'est aussi le troisième épisode de la saison 1. Résumé de l'intrigue Après son aggression, Michael est conduit de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. Le Dr Sara Tancredi souhaite ouvrir une enquête. Pendant ce temps, du côté des détenus : Sucre n'arrive plus à joindre sa fiancée. Il demande à changer de cellule et est remplacé par « Le Disjoncté », un prisonnier insomniaque venu du service psychiatrique du pénicentier... Résumé détaillée de l'épisode Cet épisode se déroulent du 16 au 17 avril 2015. 16 avril 2005 À Fox River se fait torturer par les hommes d'Abruzzi.]]Dans le hangar où sont entreposés les outils utilisés pour entretenir les espaces verts de la prison, Michael souffre le martyr après qu'un des hommes d'Abruzzi lui ait sectionné les deux derniers orteils. Ses tortionnaires n'arrêtent pas de rire et de ricaner tandis qu'il lutte contre la douleur. Intrigué par le bruit, un gardien pénètre dans le hangar et découvre la scène. Il demande à Abruzzi ce qui s'était passé et ce dernier lui répond qu'il s'agit d'un accident. Le gardien donne aussitôt l'alerte et deux de ses collègues arrivent en renfort. Alors que les deux autres gardes rejoignent le premier, les hommes d'Abruzzi libèrent Michael pendant que leur chef en profite pour prendre la chaussette de Scofield. Il l'utilise pour envelopper ses orteils ensanglantés pendant que les gardiens emmènent le blessé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Le capitaine Brad Bellick arrive à ce moment-là et ordonne aux hommes d'Abruzzi de déguerpir sur-le-champ. Le chef des gardes de Fox River est furieux car il pensait que la bande à John Abruzzi souhaitait juste « s’entretenir » avec Scofield. Mais le mafieux lui avoue que les choses ont dégénéré. est emmené de toute urgence à l'infirmerie de Fox River.]]Pendant ce temps, soutenu par deux gardes qui l'aident à marcher, Michael est transféré de toute urgence jusqu'à l'infirmerie sous la conduite du premier garde. Là, le Docteur Sara Tancredi se charge de lui en demandant à son infirmière de lui apporter tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Les trois gardiens qui escortent Scofield l'emmènent jusqu'à une salle d'examen et déposent Michael sur le lit. La femme médecin leur demandent poliment de quitter la pièce mais les trois gardes n'obtempèrent pas tout de suite. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes, ils obéissent et quittent la salle d'examen après que le plus gradé ait jeté la chaussure de Scofield avec mépris. Maintenant Michael est entre de bonnes mains mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter de pleurer à cause de la douleur. Sara souhaite l'aider en voulant regarder sa blessure mais Scofield l'en empêche en attrapant frénétiquement ses poignets. Cependant, d'une voix douce, elle réussit à le rassurer. Michael lâche lentement son étreinte et Sara dégage doucement la chaussette ensanglantée. Le frère de Lincoln voit alors son pied mutilé et ses larmes affluent de plus en plus dans ses yeux l'obligeant à reculer, incapable de regarder plus. La femme médecin, alarmée par la blessure, demande à son patient ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce dernier, emmuré dan son silence, lui dit que ce n'était rien. Le Dr Tancredi ne le croît pas et sort de la salle d'examen, la tête remplie de questions. ordonne à ses hommes de garder le silence sur ce qui s'était passé dans le hangar.]]Là, elle voit le capitaine Bellick en train de discuter avec les gardes qui avaient escorté le prisonnier. Elle le prend à part pour savoir ce qui s'était arrivé à son patient. Elle désire ouvrir une enquête mais Bellick est contre cette idée car il sait ce qui s'était passé. Michael n'avait pas vu une paire de cisailles par terre dans le hangar et qu'il avait marché dessus. Mais Sara ne croit pas à cette histoire. Comment se fait-il que sa chaussure ne soit plus à son pied ? Une question que Bellick ne peut pas répondre. Il s'arrange alors pour quitter l'infirmerie en emmenant avec lui ses hommes. est en plein doute après son agression.]]Le soir, Michael est reconduit jusqu'à sa cellule. Là, il ne trouve pas le sommeil à cause de la douleur qui se dégage de son pied bandé. En proie à un profond désespoir, il continue à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé dans le hangar et la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. 17 avril 2005 À Fox River rend visite à son frère Lincoln dans la cour de Fox River.]] sort du cachot d'isolement après trois jours d'isolement.]] Le matin, Michael est dans la cour de la prison de Fox River et s'habitue tant bien que mal à marcher sans ses petits orteils dans sa chaussure. Il feint de ratisser la pelouse tandis qu'il s'approche doucement de la clôture que le sépare de Lincoln. Ce dernier s'était aperçu de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son petit frère et, fou de rage, jure de se venger d'Abruzzi. Mais Michael, qui avait retrouvé son calme légendaire, l'en dissuade car il a besoin de lui pour pouvoir sortir de prison. En effet, John Abruzzi est un élément-clé dans son plan d’évasion car il dirige une compagnie de charters appelée « Top Flight Charters » qui se trouve à 16 km de Fox River. Michael compte le prendre avec lui et un vol de nuit les attendra à l'extérieur de ces murs. Mais Lincoln est perplexe car tout le plan de Michael repose sur la confiance. Une confiance qui est également basée sur Fernando Sucre qui partage la cellule de Scofield. Ce dernier le voit en effet quitté, sous bonne garde, la cellule d'isolement où il était placé depuis trois jours. Mais Lincoln ne fait pas confiance à Sucre car c'est une racaille et demande à Michael s'il le connaît bien. Celui-ci lui répond : « Comme un mec qu'on connaît depuis une semaine... » Mais Lincoln n'est toujours pas rassuré car si Sucre est au courant de leur plan d'évasion, il risquerait de parler à tout le monde. C'est bien pour cette raison que Michael désire que son codétenu soit mis dans la confidence. En effet, Scofield doit combiner tout son plan à partir de sa cellule et sans trou dans sa cellule il n'y aura pas d'évasion... s'empresse de passer un coup de fil à Maricruz.]] de sa fiancée qui lui répond de laisser sa fille vivre sa vie.]] Dans la cours de la prison, à peine a-t-il retrouvé la liberté que Sucre tente de joindre Maricruz par téléphone mais il n’y parvient pas bien que son appel soit enregistré sur un répondeur. Il tombe sur la mère de sa fiancée qui l'informe, sur un ton peu enjoué, que sa fille fréquente désormais Hector, le cousin de Fernando, et ils se trouvent actuellement au centre commercial. Fernando à demande à la mère de Maricruz si elle peut rallumer son téléphone portable et lui avoue qu'il aime vraiment sa fille et qu'il désire se marier avec elle. Mais Mme Delgado n'est pas de cet avis et lui dit que si Fernando est un homme bien et qu'il aime vraiment sa fille, il laisserait Maricruz vivre sa vie. Sucre ne comprend pas ces paroles mais la rage s'empara de son cœur quand Mme Delgado raccrocha en l'informant qu'elle dira à sa fille qu'il avait appelé. pense énormément à Maricruz.]] veut tester la fiabilité de son codétenu.]] De retour dans sa cellule, Sucre ne peut pas oublier Maricruz et se saisit de la photo à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble pour la regarder tendrement tandis que Michael, sur la couchette du dessous, remémore son plan d'évasion qu'il avait mûrement réfléchi dans son appartement de Chicago. Il avait prévu toutes les éventualités et maintenant il était prêt à mettre son projet à exécution mais avant cela il devait subir un test de fiabilité à son codétenu s'il était partant à quitter Fox River avec lui. Il sortit alors de dessous les couvertures un téléphone cellulaire qui est la base même de son plan pour mettre Sucre de son côté. rend visite à Poppy pour lui demander un service.]] Au même moment, dans un atelier, T-Bag, une bible à la main, rend visite à Poppy, un détenu de ses amis. Il est toujours déterminé à venger la mort de Maytag et lui demande de lui procurer une arme capable de prodiguer beaucoup de souffrance à sa victime sans la tuer. Poppy, qui connaît bien T-Bag, lui donne un couteau de sa conception : un éventreur capable d'éviscérer sa victime sans provoquer immédiatement sa mort ! Heureux de cette trouvaille, T-Bag remercie Poppy et glisse la lame du couteau entre les pages de sa bible pour éviter que la caméra qui surveille l'atelier ne la détecte. reçoit la visite de Veronica dans la salle des visites.]] révèle à Michael qu'elle va renconter Leticia Barris, un témoin clé dans l'affaire Burrows.]] En fin de matinée, Michael, d'une démarche un peu traînante, se rend jusqu'à la salle des visites car Veronica avait demandé à le voir. Elle a remarqué que son ami est devenu la cible des autres détenus et s'en inquiète. Pour couper court à la discussion, Michael sait que son amie a parlé à une femme mêlée de près à l'affaire Burrows. Il connaît même son nom : Leticia Barris ! À la grande stupéfaction de Veronica, il lui avoue qu'il avait déjà mené sa petite enquête il y a un an et il sait que cette femme est le dernier témoin direct qui pourrait encore faire innocenter son frère. Michael s'est fait emprisonner à Fox River pour faire éclater la vérité. Il dit aussi à Veronica que lorsque le dernier appel de Lincoln fut rejeté, il avait le choix entre laisser tomber ou tenter l’impossible. Il a opté pour la deuxième solution et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait actuellement à Fox River. La jeune avocate tente de rassurer son ami en lui disant qu'elle fera tout pour faire parler Leticia Barris car elle dissimule un secret qui permettra de rouvrir le dossier de Lincoln. En effet, selon elle, il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre derrière le meurtre du frère de la Vice-Présidente. Mais il y a un problème, Leticia Barris n'a pas eu le temps de dire à Veronica qui s'était car elle était terrifiée. Avant de se quitter, la jeune femme confie à Michael que ce dernier témoin vit dans un foyer d'accueil et elle va de ce pas la voir pour avoir des explications. Michael lui conseille ne pas y aller seule et d'emmener son fiancé avec lui. Mais Veronica n'est pas d'accord avec son ami car ses relations avec Sebastian ne sont pas en beau fixe. Cependant, ces retrouvailles leur on fait beaucoup de bien et Veronica prend sereinement congé à Michael pour aller rejoindre Leticia. est en train de dissimuler un téléphone portable pendant les TP.]] tente de raisonner son ami d'avoir introduit un téléphone en prison.]] Au cours des travaux pénitentiaires, après être assuré qu'aucun gardien ne le surveillait, Michael cache dans une boîte d'alimentation électrique un téléphone portable enveloppé dans un chiffon devant Sucre. Ce dernier ne croit pas ses yeux et est terrifié à l'idée qu'un garde le découvre. Cela risquerait d'aggraver sa peine alors qu'il ne lui reste plus que seize mois avant de sortir de prison. Il fait part de son inquiétude à son codétenu qui croit qu'il a envie de passer un coup de fil. rend visite à Lincoln dans sa cellule.]] écoute attentivement les paroles du directeur de la prison.]] Au même moment, Henry Pope, le directeur de Fox River, escorté par trois gardes, rend visite à Lincoln dans son cachot. Il lui demande s'il désire qu'un membre de sa famille soit présent le jour de son exécution. Mais Lincoln refuse. Le directeur, qui a déjà été témoin de tant d'exécutions capitales, tente de l'en dissuader et lui laisse une dernière chance de changer d'avis. Il demande à Lincoln de revenir sur sa décision en sachant qu'il lui restait encore moins de quatre semaines à vivre et jette le formulaire de demande sur le lit du condamné avant de prendre congé de lui. Après l'avoir quitté, Lincoln s'assoit sur son lit et ne sait quoi penser. lorgne sur la cachette du téléphone portable.]] passe un marché à Bellick pour lui livrer le nom du détenu qui cache un portable en prison.]] Au cours des travaux pénitentiaires, Sucre lorgne sur la cachette du téléphone portable sans oser le prendre. Un peu plus tard, tandis que Lincoln prend l'air, il est témoin d'une conversation de Sucre avec d'autres détenus. Il leur révèle qu'il a trouvé un moyen pour communiquer avec leurs proches au moyen d'un téléphone cellulaire dissimulé. Voyant l'occasion de vérifier une fois pour toute l'honnêteté du jeune Portoricain, Lincoln fait demander Bellick tandis qu'il regagnait sa cellule sous bonne garde et enchaîné. Il passe alors un marché avec le chef des gardiens de Fox River pour sortir plus souvent dans les deux semaines à venir et lui révèle qu'un détenu cache un portable en échange d’une cigarette et d'une demi-heure de liberté. Bellick accepte son marché et Lincoln dénonce Fernando Sucre au moment de rentrer dans sa cellule. rend visite à son vieil ami en prison.]] menace la famille de John Abruzzi si ce dernier ne trouve pas rapidement la trace d'Otto Fibonacci.]] Au même moment, Philly Falzone rend une nouvelle fois visite à John Abruzzi et lui impose un délai d'un mois en lui rappelant que c'était Otto Fibonacci qui était le responsable de l'emprisonnement de son ami. Falzone a peur de subir le même châtiment et ordonne de faire parler Scofield avant que Fibonacci ne témoigne le mois prochain. Pour toute réponse, Abruzzi remet discrètement à son ancien associé une petite boîte en carton dans lequel se trouvent les deux orteils sectionnés de Michael. Voyant que la méthode forte était inefficace, il conseille à Abruzzi d'employer une méthode plus subtile faute de quoi il s'en prendrait à ses enfants. Et justement, il a fait venir le fils et la fille d'Abruzzi qui annoncent à leur père qu'ils vont pendant quelques semaines au bord du lac avec leur « Oncle Philly ». Voyant la menace qui pèse sur sa famille, John ne voit pas comment faire parler Michael, celui-ci n’ayant pas craqué la dernière fois. supplie Bellick de ne pas lui interdire ses visites conjugales.]] accompagne Bellick aux TP.]] Dans un autre recoin de la prison, Bellick a fait convoquer Sucre pour discuter avec lui et menace de lui interdire ses traditionnelles visites conjugales s'il ne lui remet pas le téléphone portable. Se sachant piégé, Fernando doit accompagner Bellick jusqu'à la salle des travaux pénitentiaires où Lincoln et Michael étaient en train de peindre un pilier en béton. Mais, au lieu de s'emparer du téléphone, le chef des gardiens demande un certain Turner, un détenu, de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'administration dans le cadre de son transfert et laisse Sucre avec les autres prisonniers. ne veut pas participer au plan d'évasion de Michael.]] Lincoln et Michael comprennent que leur camarade n'avait pas dit où était caché le téléphone et pensent qu'ils peuvent avoir confiance en lui. De son côté, Sucre compte bien utiliser le portable de Michael pour palier son manque de visite de sa fiancée. Cependant Michael lui avoue que ce n'est pas possible et lui montre le téléphone cellulaire qui n'est en fait qu'un morceau de savon sculpté peint en noir ! Sucre est hors de lui car il a sacrifié tous ses parloirs pour un misérable bout de savon. Michael tente de le rassurer en lui promettant de le conduire directement jusqu'à Maricruz et l'informe de son projet d'évasion dont le point de départ est leur cellule pendant que Lincoln ramasse par terre les morceaux du téléphone factice. En apprenant cela, Fernando se met de nouveau en colère et fait comprendre à son codétenu qu'il ne lui reste plus que seize mois à attendre pour retrouver la liberté. Et pour ne rien arranger du tout, Michael lui avoue qu'il s'agissait d’un test pour vérifier sa loyauté. Fernando lui annonce alors qu'il le menacerait s'il tentait de s'évader. Devant une telle situation, Lincoln et Michael ne savent pas quoi penser sur la suite de leur plan d'évasion. discute avec Michael à l'infirmerie.]] lui dit qu'il doit affronter ses propres peurs en prison.]] Un peu plus tard, Michael doit se rendre à l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure qui se cicatrise bien. Sara Tancredi profite de sa visite pour discuter avec lui à propos de son agression. Comme Michael ne souhaite pas lui mentir, ils changent rapidement de sujet. Le Dr Tancredi pense que son patient a peur. Mais le jeune détenu affirme qu'il faut affronter ses peurs et lui raconte que lorsqu'il était enfant, il dormait très mal à cause d'un monstre caché dans le placard mais son grand frère lui certifiait qu'il n’y avait que de la peur dans ce placard et qu'une fois qu'il aurait affronté, elle disparaîtrait. Sara sourit, éblouie par un tel courage et demande à Michael : «Votre frère était extrêmement malin. » Et Michael pour lui répondre : « Il l'est toujours ! Sauf que quand on est ici, on affronte sa peur, on ouvre la porte et il y a une centaine d'autres derrière. Et les monstres qu'elle cache sont bien réels... on ne peut plus réels... » Pour rassurer Michael, le Dr Tancredi peut demander son transfert en quartier protégé, mais son patient refuse sa proposition, préférant affronter ses propres monstres. et son codétenu observent l'arrivée de Michael dans sa cellule.]] assiste, impuissant, au départ de son ami.]] Au même moment, dans le quartier des prisonniers, les transferts s'enchaînent sans discontinuer. John Abruzzi, en compagnie de son codétenu, observe attentivement Scofield qui est en route pour sa cellule. Gus Fiorello lui conseille d'utiliser la douleur pour le faire parler ; mais Abruzzi préconise une approche un peu plus subtile pour que Scofield divulgue les précieuses informations qu'il a en sa possession. De son côté, Michael arrive à sa cellule et remarque que Sucre est en train de rassembler ses affaires. Il a décidé de changer de cellule pour ne pas être mêlé à la tentative d'évasion de son codétenu. Michael tente de l'en empêcher mais sans succès. Sa décision est prise et d'ailleurs, il ne lui reste plus que seize mois à attendre pour retrouver sa fiancée. Il ne veut gâcher cela pour un simple trou dans le mur de sa cellule qui lui coûterait cinq nouvelles années d'emprisonnement. Michael est déçu et très embarrassé par sa décision. En voyant partir son ancien codétenu, il se dit qu'il devra absolument s’entendre avec son prochain compagnon de cellule. reçoit la visite du Révérend Mailor dans sa cellule.]] tente de changer l'avis de Lincoln concernant le jour de son exécution.]] De son côté, Lincoln reçoit la visite d'un prêtre qui essaie de le persuader de trouver quelqu'un qui l’accompagnera dans ses derniers instants. Mais le frère de Michael n'est pas de son avis et refuse obstinément que ses proches le voient mourir car il considère qu'il a assez fait de mal dans sa vie. Cependant, l'ecclésiastique essaie toujours de convaincre Lincoln de ne pas quitter ce monde ainsi. se prépare à passer à l'action.]] passe un marché avec T-Bag pour régler son compte à Scofield.]] Dans la salle du réfectoire, T-Bag se prépare à passer à l'action. Il a sorti de sa bible le couteau que Poppy lui avait donné et s'apprête à l'utiliser pour assassiner Michael. Il en est empêcher par Abruzzi qui souhaite s'allier avec lui pour régler le compte à Scofield. Ce dernier se retrouve à nouveau piégé quand Gus Fiorello , le sous-fifre d'Abruzzi, le pousse dans une pièce où se trouvent son chef et ses hommes ainsi que T-Bag. à la merci de T-Bag.]]Celui-ci n'a pas oublié sa vengeance et souhaite violer Michael avant de le poignarder. Mais au dernier moment, Abruzzi se retourne contre lui, frappant T-Bag au visage avant de le laisser à ses hommes pour le tabasser dans les règles. change de camp.]]Pour ne pas assister à ce triste spectacle, John emmène Michael à l'extérieur. Devant ce caractère versatile, Scofield conclut un pacte avec Abruzzi. Il jure de lui révéler l’emplacement d'Otto Fibonacci le jour de leur évasion en échange d'un avion qui les transportera loin de Fox River. Cependant, Abruzzi lui impose une seule condition : leur évasion doit se faire un mois avant que Fibanacci ne témoigne sinon Scofield serait un homme mort ! implore Louis de lui retirer ses menottes avant de voir son fils L.J..]] Non loin de là, près de la salle des visites, Lincoln implore Louis de lui retirer ses menottes car son fils est venu lui rendre visite. Le gardien hésite puis cède pour faire plaisir à son prisonnier. Ce dernier est trop heureux de retrouver son fils. Il lui demande s'il voudra bien être présent le jour de son exécution. Cette supplique bouleverse L.J. et fait craquer le mur qu'il avait construit afin d’oublier son père. Tous deux, joignant en même temps leurs doigts à travers le grillage du parloir, fondent en larmes et se rapprochent de plus en plus comme un père et un fils. s'apprête à creuser.]] " dans la cellule de Scofield compromet ses plans.]] De son côté Michael a pris vraiment beaucoup de retard. Il doit absolument casser le mur qui se trouve derrière les toilettes le plus tôt possible ou tout son plan s'écroulera. Mais, au même instant, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvre et Bellick lui annonce triomphalement qu'il a un nouveau codétenu en la personne de Charles Patoshik surnommé "Le Disjoncté", venu de la section psychiatrique de Fox River ! Avant de le quitter, Bellick conseille à Scofield d'éviter de regarder son nouveau camarade dans les yeux. Cette situation n'arrange pas les affaires de Michael qui fait part de son désarroi à Lincoln en lui annonçant : « Lincoln, on a un gros problème ! » Son frère, qui connaît aussi Patoshik, lui conseille de jouer la prudence mais Michael pense qu'il faudra l'intégrer à l'équipe même si c'était une mauvaise idée. Au pire, il pourrait creuser la nuit pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons d'autant qu'aucune marge d’erreur n’était envisageable alors qu'ils ont déjà trois jours de retard... La nuit est maintenant tombée sur Fox River et Michael profite de ce moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Avec sa vis, le frère de Lincoln réussit à ôter sans bruit les toilettes mais le Disjoncté commence à s’agiter et se met à le fixer bizarrement. Michael lui demande quel est son problème. Son nouveau codétenu lui répond qu'il a une lésion neuroanatomique qui affecte son système d'activation réticulaire, ce qui signifie simplement que Charles Patoshik ne dort jamais... À l'extérieur de Fox River et son fils L.J. sont convoqués dans le bureau d'un officier de probation.]] demande que L.J. rende visite à son père pour retrouver le droit chemin.]] Lisa Rix et son fils L.J. sont dans le bureau d'un officier de probation qui s’occupe du dossier du fils de Lincoln Burrows. Cette personne, une femme très impliquée dans son travail, est au courant du méfait qu'avait commis L.J. et trouve que son comportement laisse sérieusement à désirer. Afin de résoudre ce problème, elle lui donne rendez-vous à son bureau chaque vendredi pendant une heure et décide de lui attribuer un mentor à Fox River, en la personne de son propre père ! Il devra donc lui rendre visite assez régulièrement pour éviter de suivre un mauvais chemin. C’est le programme de « prévention contre la peur ». Une situation qui déplaît fortement à L.J.. pénétre dans l'appartement de Leticia Barris.]] accueille son invitée avec une arme !]] Dans un quartier malfamé de Chicago, Veronica Donovan se rend au foyer d'accueil où vit Leticia Barris. Elle croise une personne qui réside dans le bâtiment et lui demande si chez bien ici où habite le dernier témoin direct de l'affaire Burrows. Elle lui donne le numéro de l'appartement et Veronica gravit les escaliers pour s'y rendre. Là, elle découvre que la porte est entrouverte. Elle pousse la porte et pénètre dans l'appartement. Elle aperçoit dans le couloir une valise ouverte avec des vêtements en désordre. S'avançant encore, Veronica est accueillie par Leticia Barris avec un revolver pointé sur sa tête ! Tétanisée par la peur, la jeune avocate lui demande de se calmer et de reposer son arme tout en lui assurant qu'elle ne travaille pas pour le gouvernement. Leticia ne se laisse pas convaincre car elle se sent constamment épiée et a décidé de partir pour l'Irlande. Veronica, qui est également terrifiée, la convainc de venir à son bureau pour parler et mettre sa déposition par écrit. Et, juste avant son départ des États-Unis, elle lui promet de la conduire elle-même jusqu'à l'aéroport. Impressionnée par le courage de la jeune avocate, Leticia obéit. écoute attentivement la déclaration de Leticia Barris dans son bureau.]] dit tout ce qu'elle sait à Veronica.]] Un peu plus tard, dans le cabinet de Veronica, Leticia commence sa déposition : Lincoln devait 80 000 dollars à Crab Simmons et comme par miracle cette dette s'est envolée quand un homme mystérieux a donné cette somme à Crab. De nature méfiante, Leticia a épié cet homme quand il est sorti de son appartement et a découvert qu'il était en un lien étroit avec le gouvernement. Veronica est étonnée d'apprendre que la dette de Lincoln a été réglée de cette façon. De plus en plus intriguée par cette affaire, la jeune avocate veut en savoir plus mais son témoin n'est pas de son avis et préfère s'éclipser pour satisfaire une pause cigarette. Devant l'attitude étrange de Leticia Barris, Veronica doit se plier et en profite pour taper au propre la déposition de la jeune femme. donne sa carte à Veronica Donovan.]] comprend qu'elle s'est faite berner.]] Veronica attend patiemment le retour de Leticia Barris, partie pour sa pause cigarette, mais au lieu de la retrouver dans son bureau, elle fait la connaissance de l'agent Paul Kellerman venu lui rendre visite. Ce dernier lui pose des questions au sujet de la casette que lui avait transmis l'ancien avocat de Lincoln Burrows et Veronica, suspicieuse, lui répond avec méfiance en arguant la liberté d'information. Kellerman lui propose alors son aide pour libérer Burrows, une aubaine que ne peut refuser Veronica. Avant de partir, elle demande sa carte. Kellerman s'exécute non sans une certaine appréhension. Quand elle fut seule, Veronica lit la carte de l'agent avant de se lever et partir à la recherche de Felicia. Cette dernière a disparu et Veronica réalise trop tard que la visite impromptue de Kellerman n'était en fait qu'une diversion. Redoutant le pire, elle descend dans la rue mais une voiture dans laquelle s'engouffre l'agent spécial du gouvernement démarre en trombe. Veronica reçoit à cet instant un appel de son fiancé. Au bout du fil, Sebastian la réprimande pour avoir oublié son rendez-vous pour l’organisation du mariage. Elle n'a pas de temps pour lui répondre et lui raccroche au nez. arrive en retard pour déjeuner avec son fiancé.]] annonce à Veronica que leur relation est terminée.]] Dans un restaurant au bord du fleuve, Sebastian attend sa fiancée pour déjeuner. Celle-ci arrive avec un peu de retard et prie de s'excuser. Sans peine lui dire bonjour, Veronica lui confie qu'elle avait rencontré Leticia Barris, l'unique personne qui pourrait encore innocenter Lincoln mais cette dernière avait disparu mystérieusement. Cependant, cette allusion à l'ancien amour de Veronica n'est pas du goût de Sebastian qui lui demande si elle souhaite vraiment se marier avec lui ou non. La jeune femme, totalement déboussolée, ne sait pas quoi lui répondre et lui propose de repousser la date du mariage. Cette réponse ne satisfait pas Sebastian qui décide de rompre avec Veronica. Avant de la quitter, il lui promet de revenir le lendemain pour récupérer ses affaires à son appartement. Quand il quitte le restaurant, Veronica se retrouve désorientée sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait. s'arrête en rase campagne.]] implore la pitié à ses bourreaux.]] Sur une route de campagne, une voiture noire file à toute vitesse. Elle est pilotée par Kellerman. Accompagné par Daniel Hale, il sort de la voiture. Tous deux vont en direction du coffre où ils extraient Leticia Barris, les mains ligotées et la bouche bâillonnée par du ruban adhésive. Cependant, cette dernière se débat et Kellerman ordonne à son adjoint de l'abattre en pleine forêt. Mais Hale a des scrupules et croit que leur prisonnière ne représente aucun danger pour eux. Cependant, son supérieur n'est pas de cet avis et oblige son subalterne à se salir les mains. Contraint et forcé, Daniel Hale emmène Leticia pour la tuer. Mais au moment de le faire, le bruit d'un train au loin distrait Hale et sa future victime en profite pour prendre la fuite. L'adjoint de Kellerman tente de l'arrêter en lui tirant dessus mais il rate son coup. Alerté par le bruit des détonations, Kellerman doit alors intervenir. Hale, tout en poursuivant Leticia réussit à la blesser à la jambe droite. En tombant, l'adhésive qui recouvrait la bouche de la jeune femme s'était ôtée. Rampant sur le sol pour sauver sa vie, Leticia implore la pitié à son bourreau. Hale se sentit fléchir mais pas Kellerman qui, froidement, abat Leticia en lui tirant une balle dans la tête. Sans même un regard à sa victime, il ordonne à Hale de récupérer toutes les douilles. Moments-clés *Les larmes de Michael devant Sara *Les retrouvailles entre Lincoln et son fils, LJ *L'alliance entre Michael et John Abruzzi *Le test de confiance de Fernando Sucre *Le départ de Fernando *Le meurtre de Leticia Barris, seule témoin restant dans l'affaire Burrows *Le nouveau compagnon de cellule de Michael, Haywire ne peut pas dormir Erreurs de tournage *Le diplôme encadré que l'on aperçoit dans le bureau de Veronica Donovan n'est pas correct. Les couleurs de l'université Baylor sont vert et or et non bleu. *L'épisode démarre au moment où l'épisode 2 s'est terminé, quand Michael est ramené à l'infirmerie qu'il venait de quitter quelques instants plus tôt mais Sara Tancredi ne porte plus le même pull. Références culturelles *On peut entendre dans cet épisode la chanson Menace to society de G-$TACK. center|550px *Après le refus de Sucre de se joindre au plan, Michael dit à son frère : « Lincoln, we have a problem. » (« Lincoln, nous avons un problème. »). C'est un clin d'œil à la célèbre réplique du film Apollo 13. *Lorsque John Abruzzi dit: « Maybe the Beatles were right after all – maybe all you need is love. » (« Peut-être que les Beatles avaient raison après tout. Peut-être que tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est de l'amour. »), il fait référence à une célèbre chanson des Beatles datant de 1967 : All You Need Is Love. Anecdotes *Le titre original de l'épisode a un double sens. Il fait référence au test que fait passer Michael à son compagnon de cellule (cellmate en anglais) et au fait que le test utilise un téléphone portable (cellphone en anglais). Il était également noté sur un post-it sur le mur où Michael avait scotché tous les éléments nécessaires à son plan. *Robert Knepper et Paul Adelstein les deux acteurs qui jouent respectivement T-Bag et l'agent Paul Kellerman passent dans le casting régulier dans cet épisode. *L'équipe d'évasion comprend pour le moment 3 membres, à savoir Michael, Lincoln et Abruzzi depuis peu. Sucre, quant à lui refuse de s'évader. Galerie photo Image:103-005.jpg‎|Bellick est en colère contre Abruzzi à la suite de l'agression de Michael. Image:103-014.jpg|Michael souffre toutes les larmes de son corps. Image:103-015.jpg|Le Dr Sara Tancredi veut savoir précisément ce qui s'est passé dans le hangar. Image:103-021.jpg|Le pied bandé de Michael. Image:103-024.jpg|Lincoln jure de se venger d'Abruzzi. Image:103-055.jpg|Sucre aux TP. Image:103-067.jpg|Leticia Barris a disparu ! Image:103-101.jpg|La réunion d'un père et d'un fils. Image:103-127.jpg|Leticia Barris est froidement abattue par l'agent Paul Kellerman.